One by one
by CharlotteHolmes
Summary: Two years after the Black Organisation is destroyed Ran and Shinichi are getting married on Harper's Island. Even before they leave one of their guests is killed.
1. Cast

**This chapter is not the beginning of the story, it is to explain the story and what all the characters are doing two years on when Ran and Shinichi have their wedding.**

**Summary**: Shinichi and Ran are getting married on Harper's Island two years after Shinichi and the FBI destroyed the Black Organisation with the Kaito Kid's help. All the guests begin die one by one. The only member of the Black Organisation that escaped is Gin. Shinichi and Shiho both took the cure for APTX 4869. Even before they arrive one of the guests is murdered.

* * *

Characters:

**Shinichi Kudo**

Aged 19.

He is back to his correct age and form. Still a detective and is getting married to Ran. Some side affects to the cure are fainting occasionally when he is ill. He took the cure before the Black Organisation was destroyed so he could help the FBI.

**Ran Mori**

Aged 19.

Has given up Karate and has forgiven Shinichi for deceiving her after he told her the truth. Is friends with Shiho Miyano and knows the truth about her.

**Shiho Miyano**

Aged 20.

She decided to take the cure after the Back Organisation fell, but is very paranoid about Gin and keeps thinking he is stalking her. Also gets on well with Ran after initially hating her.

**Kaito Kuroba**

Aged 19.

He helped Shinichi bring down the Black Organisation and has destroyed the Pandora gem or says he has. He is dating Aoko. He has given up being the Kaito Kid.

**Gin**

He escaped when Shinichi trapped him on a rooftop by throwing himself off and landed in a pile of rubbish. He is very bitter about the Black Organisation being destroyed by a seventeen-year old and still wants to kill Shiho.

**Saguru Hakuba**

Aged 19.

Is on good terms with Shinichi, but is still hated by Heiji. He has a crush on Shiho after meeting her in the first chapter.

**Heiji Hattori**

Aged 19.

He is still a detective and is engaged to Kazuha. Also still has the tendency to be rather ̀hot blooded̕.

**Kogoro Mori**

Aged 40

After Conan left he lost his reputation as a detective and has taken up drinking heavily. He is still separated from his wife, but they are on better terms.

**Juzo Megure**

He is unaware of Conan being Shinichi, but helped with the Black Organisation case. He was invited to stop Kogoro Mori from flirting and as an old friend.

**Eisuke Hondou**

Aged 19.

Is a member of the CIA due to his sister's influence, but is still clumsy. He was invited by Ran and loves her.

**Sonoko Suzuki**

Aged 19.

Is engaged to her boyfriend Makoto and has been trying for two years to get Ran and Shinichi persuade Ran and Shinichi to marry.

**Makoto Kyogoku**

Aged 19.

He has been persuaded by Sonoko to stay in Japan with her instead overseas trying to find tougher opponents. He looking forward to staying on Harper's Island.

**Yusaku Kudo**

He is aware of Kaito being the second Kaito Kid, but hasn't mentioned it to his son. He is pleased about Ran and Shinichi's wedding, but still isn't entirely sure that Shinichi can look after himself.

**Yukiko Kudo**

She still likes to wear disguises and trick Shinichi and has bought a load of disguises to Harper's Island so she can play tricks on Shinichi before the wedding.

**Kazuha Toyama**

Aged 19.

She is very excited about Ran's wedding plans and has been dropping hints to Heiji.

**Eri Kisaki**

Aged 39.

She is still a lawyer and on better terms with her husband, but they still haven't got back together.

**Aoko Nakamori**

Aged 19.

She still likes chasing Kaito around with a mop even though they are going out. She does know that he was the Kaito Kid, but has forgiven him.

**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya**

Aged 9.

After Conan and Ai left he took on solving the cases that the Shonen Tantei-dan received. He has gone back to having a crush on Ayumi and was invited by Ran to annoy Shinichi as well as Genta and Ayumi.

**Ayumi Yoshida**

Aged 9.

She misses Conan and still likes him. Invited by Ran who knew that she liked Conan to creep Shinichi out.

**Genta Kojima**

Aged 9.

He is currently on a diet and still a member of the Shonen Tantei-dan.


	2. Trust no one

**Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mori**

**Invite you to their wedding on Harper's Island**

**The boat will leave the harbour in Vancouver at 11:00 on Saturday the 10th of November. Please don't be late otherwise we will leave without you. A list of activities that the guests will be participating in during the week on the island is enclosed.**

Eisuke sighed and put the invitation back in the envelope. He still liked Ran a little bit and was jealous of Shinichi being the one to marry her. Despite being a member of the CIA he had failed to be anymore than a friend to Ran. After Shinichi told her the truth about where he had been all the time she called him a pervert and refused to see him ever again. With everyone's help they had finally got back together a year ago. Now they were finally getting married. Eisuke got the feeling that Shinichi still didn't like him even after he assisted him in bringing down the Black Organisation.

He pulled himself together and forced himself to smile so he could walk down to the boat and greet everyone. Five minutes later he realised he was lost and was going to be late. Eisuke heard footsteps behind him and turned to see someone familiar standing behind him.

"Hello. Are you late as well? I am a bit lost, can I walk with you?" Eisuke admitted meekly.

He received a nod from the other person and they started walking. Eisuke got the feeling that the other person wasn't in the mood to talk as they had a strange look on their face. He spotted an island on the distance and stopped to ask the person with him if it was Harper's Island when he heard the other person come up behind him and put a chloroform soaked handkerchief over his mouth and nose. Eisuke dropped to the ground unconscious after a struggle. The other person smiled, reached into their back and got out a wetsuit, two masks, two oxygen tanks and two aqualungs.

"Has anyone seen Eisuke?" Ran shouted over the noise of the music. Everyone shook their heads and resumed talking. He was very late and if he ever arrived he would be in trouble with her. She turned to her fiancée next to her who was currently staring at Hakuba who was talking to Shiho.

"What should we do?"

"Well, you know Eisuke isn't the most punctual and reliable person. Give it another twenty minutes and if he hasn't arrived, we leave. Simple."

"Fine. Don't you think that that English detective and Shiho are getting on quite well," Ran observed pointing to the two people involved in a serious conversation on the opposite side of the deck.

"I'll go split them up. It isn't a good pairing."

Shinichi was about to walk over when Ran pulled him back and hissed in his ear.

"Let them be. I know you're protective of her, but you can't stop her from getting on well with people. "

Shinichi sighed in defeat. He was very protective of Shiho since he knew Hakuba's reputation with women.

Under the boat was the missing guest. Eisuke was still alive as he had an oxygen tank. He had woken up to find himself tied up under the boat right by the propeller which would cut him to shreds when the boat's engine was switched on. He had spent most of his time there struggling against the ropes, but found it impossible to escape. He knew that once the engine was started he would die.

"Ran it's been twenty minutes. Let's go," Shinichi said interrupting her conversation with Sonoko pausing to glare at Hakuba who was still talking to Shiho.

Ran just nodded. Shinichi ran off to tell the Captain that they were going to leave.

Under the boat Eisuke heard the engine start up and knew he was about to die. The propeller began to spin and Eisuke struggled against his ropes for one last time before it ripped him to shreds.


	3. Party

**Sorry for the short opening chapter. I wasn't sure if the storyline would work out. This a longer chapter and took me ages to write since I kept changing a lot of things.**

* * *

During the boat rip Kaito had entertained the guests by putting on a show with Aoko as his assinstant and made Hakuba disappear for half an hour. Shinichi had taken the opportunity to try to persuade Shiho not to talk to him. In return she had given him a lecture on how impossible it was for her to lead a life when he was getting paranoid about every guy she talked to. The Shonen-Tantei Dan had played hide and seek, Genta had nearly fallen of the boat. Kogoro had drunk too much alcohol and even tried to chat up Kazuha, but stopped when threatened by Heiji. Ran had forced Shinichi to listen to Ayumi talk about how much she missed Conan and how much she liked him. Everyone that knew the truth about Conan had enjoyed watching his discomfort. To get Ran back Shinichi told her that Genta and Mitsuhiko had been looking down her top.

When Hakuba had reappeared after being locked in the bathroom for half an hour with pink hair, he tried to throw Kaito overboard, but gave up when Kaito turned what he was wearing fluorescent yellow and resorted to eating sushi in front of him and making loud comments about the types of fish that could be seen on Harper's Island which immediately shut Kaito up.

After a long, exhausting trip they finally arrived at Harper's Island. As soon as the boat docked Kogoro threw up over the side only just missing the wedding planner who had come to greet them. The wedding planner directed them to the cars that would take them to the Candlewick Inn which was where they were staying. On the way Hakuba took pleasure at pointing out two fishermen cutting off fishes' heads to Kaito who turned pale and wished he hadn't played any tricks on Hakuba. Shiho decided to walk instead of driving so she asked the wedding planner for directions. Hakuba being the English gentleman offered to accompany her, but she refused.

Part of the walk took her into the woods and she started to feel like someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around carefully not spotting the man with long blonde hair and a knife hiding behind a tree. Shiho was about to move on when she heard a twig snap behind her and turned round only to bash into Hakuba.

"What are you doing here," she asked surprised to see him.

"I got worried that you might be lost so as soon as we arrived at the inn I got directions and came to look for you."

"Oh. Thank you."

They walked in silence until Hakuba asked her why Shinichi was so protective of her.

"It's because we sort of grew up together and I was a little suicidal and he helped me a lot."

Hakuba lapsed back into silence and didn't say anymore until they arrived at the Candlewick Inn.

In the reception Shiho was introduced to the over-excited wedding planner who was called Emily Tanner and was a friend of Yukiko. The wedding planner gave Shiho her room key and went off to find Ran to pester about the wedding cake.

Shiho sighed and made her way to her room on the second floor. She unlocked the door and found her suitcase already there. She unpacked and was halfway through an Agatha Christie novel when she heard a knock at the door; she unlocked it to find Heiji outside.

"Shinichi wanted me notify you that there has been a change in the arrangements; the party will be this evening and the bonfire will be tomorrow after the wedding rehearsal," Heiji informed her. "He changed the plans so there is time for the bachelor's party and the bridal shower, he seems to think that everyone will awake and sober enough to attend the party this evening. I'm not entirely sure that great detective Kogoro Mori will be going as he hasn't recovered from the trip here."

"Last time I saw him was when he was on the stairs arguing with Eri about how many beers he drinks a day. I think he said five, she said twenty."

"Typical," Heiji commented

"I know it was the consequence of ̀Conanʹ leaving. Anyway I'll see you this evening."

"Bye."

Heiji walked off and Shiho shut the door and went through her suitcase for something suitable to wear. She found a plain blue dress and matching high heels. After choosing and seeing the time she decided to explore the inn to pass the time. On her way down she met Sonoko who was looking for Makoto who had probably gone off somewhere to get some peace. She passed the wedding planner's office and glimpsed Shinichi and Ran in their probably discussing the catering. As soon as she got outside she was dragged into a game of hide and seek by Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi. After an hour of playing it and dragging Genta out of a thorn bush it was getting dark so she went back to her room to have a rest and get ready for the party.

When Shiho came out the shower an hour later it was neatly time to go to the party. She was about to go downstairs when her phone rang. She picked it up and noted that the caller was hiding her number.

"Hello?" Shiho said mentally making a list of the people that knew her number. It wasn't a very long list.

The caller didn't reply and all she could hear was classical music in the background. She hung up and presumed it was a prank call from Kaito. She resolved to tell Kaito that just because Hakuba was currently paying back for the tricks that Kaito had played on him he wasn't to prank call her.

Shiho went downstairs to find that she was late and everyone else excluding Kogoro Mori was already there. She walked over to Hakuba who was in the corner openly eating sushi to keep Kaito away from him. His hair was now back to its original colour instead of bright pink.

"I see you got the dye out then," she observed not pointing out that he had left a tiny bit of pink by his ear.

"I got used to all his pranks when we went to school together. He has turned my hair a variety of colours. I just carry around all the right stuff to get it out and a Finding Nemo cuddly toy. I spent most of my time at school accusing him of being the Kaito Kid," Hakuba then began to tell her about all the tricks that Kaito played on him, but stopped when Sonoko came over and asked them if they had seen Makoto and then offered them some Sherry which Shiho refused.

Sonoko walked out the into the inn's garden to look for Makoto. There was no sign of him. The garden led onto the woods which looked very eerie at night and Sonoko was too scared to look in the woods by herself. She reminded herself that everyone was having fun at the part and didn't want to look for her missing fiancée who was probably wondering around somewhere. Sonoko was about to forget about him and rejoin the party when her phone vibrated and she found she has just received a text from Makoto.

**Meet be in the woods.**

**Follow the light.**

**XxxMakotoxxX**

Sonoko frowned at the text message; it wasn't the sort of thing that Makoto would write. She made up her mind to go anyway. The woods were very dark when she entered them and the only sounds she could hear was the wind and an owl hooting.

She looked around for a light and spotted a faint glow in the distance and began heading in that direction. Five seconds later she tripped over a tree root and fell in a patch of mud. Sonoko got up, ignored the mud and stomped off to find Makoto and yell at him for choosing such an inconvenient rendezvous. When she reached the source of the light she found it on a bench along with a knife. She stared at it in puzzlement and began to wonder what exactly Makoto was up to. She couldn't join up a torch and knife. Sonoko shone the torch around and could see no sign of Makoto so she sat down on the bench and waited.

Three-quarters of an hour later Sonoko was fuming at having to wait for so long and was getting the feeling that she was being watched.

"Makoto! Where the hell are you?" she yelled in frustration.

There was no answer. She switched on the torch and had another look around. She walked around in circles for the next ten minutes until she noticed something strange in one of the tree when she shone the torch at its branches. She had a closer look; there was something hanging the tree by a rope. The rope was tied around the tree and something was in a net up in the branches. Whatever it was it was too high for her to pull down, so she looked around for something to cut the rope with. Then it came to her. The knife. As well as a torch there had been a knife. She ran over to it, got it and cut the rope only to have what was in the net fall on top of her. It took Sonoko several seconds to work out what fell on her. Makoto's dead body and it was in two pieces.


	4. Orienteering

Sonoko let out a piercing scream at the horror of what had been done to Makoto's body. She was now very creeped out and paranoid. She shone the torch around again determined not to look at the body. Again there was no one in sight. Then she felt someone behind her. She quickly whirled around and shone the torch in their face. The person was a man with silvery blonde hair and had his hands in front of his eyes to shield them from the glare of the torch. He was wearing black and was carrying a long knife. Sonoko stepped backwards and screamed as loud as she could in hope that someone would hear her. The man's only reaction was to smile and take a step towards her.

Sonoko was frozen on the spot and had no idea what she was supposed to do. Usually when she was in this type of situation she always let Ran take care of the murderer, but this time she was on her own. She began to rack her brains for ideas on what Ran did in these sorts of situations when the man whispered to her.

"Are you just going to stand there and let me kill you or are you going to fight back?"

Sonoko ignored him and flung the torch in his face and ran off in the opposite direction. The man appeared to find it very funny and yelled after her.

"You call that a fight your boyfriend; your boyfriend fought better than that."

Sonoko now regretted throwing the torch, it was pitch black and she had no idea where she was or how close Makoto's murderer. She stopped to catch her breath for a few seconds and looked around for a weapon. She couldn't see anything that could be used as a weapon, then she looked down at herself and remembered that she was wearing stilettos.

She was about to take them off when she heard footsteps coming in her direction and decided to run and fight later. This time the murderer seemed uninterested in trying to catch her with her, but seemed content to let her lead him around in circles. Sonoko wondered if what he was trying to do when she fell into a pit.

Sonoko panicked when she realised that the man's objective had been to lead her into the pit and trap her instead of catch her and stab her. The pit was too deep for her to climb up and it was quite small. Then she heard the approaching footsteps of Makoto's murderer and knew there was no escape. The person bent down to have a look inside the pit and when he saw Sonoko cowering away from him, he smiled and reached out and picked up a can of petrol that had been next to the pit. He unscrewed the lid and poured the petrol over Sonoko who was now puzzled as to what was going on, then he struck a match and dropped it on her. She died five minutes later.

Shiho returned from the party and found something strange in the bathroom. There was picture of her taped to the mirror which was a copy of the picture the Black Organisation had of her. Written in the mirror in a red substance that looked remarkably like blood were the words Sherry: Traitor. She tore it off the mirror and went to find Shinichi. She was about to knock on his door when she heard some sounds that indicated that it wouldn't be pleasant to interrupt what he was doing. Shiho decided to tell him in the morning.

She went to bed and didn't get a good night's sleep due to her uneasiness and paranoia. She kept having the same dream that involved Ran and Gin teaming up to kill her; in all the nightmares she died in various painful ways including her blood being drained by Gin wearing vampire fangs and Ran making her sniff hydrosulphuric acid fumes.

In the morning she woke up to find that Kaito had taken the batteries out of her alarm clock and had decided that throwing a water bomb at her was a good substitute. Shiho brought out that Finding Nemo toy that Hakuba had given to her the night before and scared him off.

After breakfast Shinichi gathered all the guests outside to explain what they would be doing all day. They were all split into teams and were going to go orienteering in the woods. All the adults except Inspector Megure were having a lie in after a very late night. Aoko had caught a cold after chasing Kaito around outside the night before because he poured a bucket of ice over her head so she was giving the orienteering a miss. Kaito, Inspector Megure and Mitsuhiko were put into the red team. The yellow team consisted of Hakuba, Kazuha and Ayumi while Heiji, Shiho and Genta were put into the green team. Shinichi and Ran were staying at the inn to make sure no one sneaked back to get out of it.

They were all given maps and their starting positions in the woods. Shiho was not looking forward to working with Genta who had already fallen into the brambles twice and wouldn't stop complaining that he was hungry despite the fact that he ate a huge breakfast only half an hour before they started. The trick to orienteering is to work out what way up the map goes and then compare landmarks to the map. Heiji was very good at reading the map and was able to easily indentify where most of the points that they had to find were. Several of the signs had blown away in the wind so Shiho and Heiji got Genta to crawl into a few bushes to find the missing signs. They passed Inspector Megure, Mitsuhiko and Kaito who were all covered in mud due to one of Kaito's tricks backfiring. As they walked on Shiho nearly fell into a pit in the middle of the path that was filled in with tree branches and leaves, she was about to take a closer look when Heiji deducted that their last sign wasn't very far away and Genta immediately ran off to find it so she ran after him and forgot about it. However when they got there Genta was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Sorry for the long gap in updates I have been working on another fanfiction which is now finished so I should be able to work on this one.**


End file.
